Manque
by Iroko
Summary: Duo a disparu depuis deux mois. Heero a comme un manque et cherche à comprendre.Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Manque

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi mais j'en prends soin (oui, enfin bon).

Résumé : Duo est porté disparu.

Bla bla de l'auteur : Je suis pas de bonne humeur. J'ai perdu une feuille où j'avais écrit des idées de fictions. A défaut de retrouver mes idées j'en ai eu d'autres.

**Manque**

POOV HEERO

Cela faisait deux mois que le pilote 02 était porté disparu. Les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Pas de traces de lui et (ce qui était plus facile à trouver) de son gundam. Sa mission semblait avoir été réussie. La base avait explosée et toutes les sources d'informations rapportaient qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Aucune trace de la découverte d'un gundam par l'ennemi. Et Heero avait cherché. L'hypothèse la plus crédible était une panne du gundam en un endroit discret. Mais le temps s'écoulait et aucune nouvelle. Le pilote était-il en vie ? Avait-il succombé à des blessures ou à un atterrissage forcé ? Et surtout pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient que cinq et que la disparition de l'un d'eux réduisait leurs possibilités pour les missions. Mais un soldat n'a pas de regrets. Un soldat ne regarde que vers le futur. Seulement ses pensées le ramenaient continuellement à Duo sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Et il ressentait un manque. Lui qui n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un dans son espace vitale, il lui semblait que quelque chose manquait dans cet espace. Il se surprenait à chercher le babillage soûlant de son coéquipier, à vouloir changer le réveil qui n'en avait pas besoin vu qu'il ne se faisait plus écrabouiller le matin. Heero avait du mal à l'admettre mais il était près à donner sa vie pour entendre encore une fois le « Hee-chaaaan » qui l'énervait tant avant. Et malgré le présumé mort apposé au dossier du Shinigami, Heero continuait à chercher. Il ne voulait pas accepter cette idée. Duo ne pouvait pas être mort. Il allait revenir et le gronder pour s'être encore auto-détruit ou pour avoir encore passer des heures devant son ordi. Mais pourquoi il lui manquait autant ? Peut-être parce qu'il était devenu son ami ? Non, il considérait les autres aussi comme des amis même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Et il sentait que la disparition de l'un d'entre eux lui ferait moins de mal, même s'il n'avait pas envie de les perdre. Est-ce qu'il aimait Duo plus ? Comme Trowa aimait Quatre ? Il en avait parlé avec Trowa une fois. Trowa ne savait pas quoi faire. Heero n'avait pas pu l'aider il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Mais il avait recherché des informations. Ca pouvait toujours servir. Et puis il valait mieux pouvoir appréhender les réactions de ses coéquipiers. Cela permettait d'optimiser le rendement des missions. Même s'il trouvait très difficile de comprendre le comportement du natté. Mais les descriptions qu'il avait lues lui semblaient correspondre à ses symptômes. Il voulait que Duo reste avec lui et lui apprenne à vivre. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas fait d'effort pour être autre chose qu'un soldat, ce que lui reprochait Duo. Mais à bien y réfléchir la guerre devait se terminer un jour et s'il ne savait rien faire d'autre que soldat il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre. Et puis même si le comportement de Duo pouvait taper sur les nerfs, il devait reconnaître que l'ambiance était plus détendue et plus joyeuse quand il était là. Wufei avait beau lui crier dessus et le menacer de lui couper la natte s'il ne le laissait pas tranquille, on voyait bien que Duo lui manquait aussi. Heero réfléchit. Il avait l'impression de savoir tout ça depuis longtemps mais de ne pas s'en être aperçu. Bon il aimait Duo donc. Maintenant que faire de cette information ? Que fait-on quand on est amoureux ? Trowa et Quatre étaient souvent ensemble. Duo et lui aussi. Peut-être que Duo était amoureux de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il s'occupait un peu moins des autres même si Quatre était son meilleur ami et Wufei sa victime préférée. Donc il devait s'occuper de Duo. Mais on s'occupait aussi de ses amis. Quelqu'un qu'on aime on l'embrasse. Donc il embrasserait Duo. C'est bizarre soudainement il avait très envie de savoir le goût des lèvres du natté. Et aussi le goût de sa peau. Quand deux êtres s'aiment ils font l'amour. Heero n'avaient pas des connaissances profondes en la matière mais il pouvait se renseigné. Il ferait l'amour avec Duo et ils seront heureux tous les deux jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Oui cela semblait parfait. Il manquait juste Duo.

FIN POOV HEERO

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Manque

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi mais j'en prends soin (mais si, je vous assure).

Résumé : Duo est porté disparu.

Bla bla de l'auteur : J'ai écrit plus vite que prévu. Faut dire que je suis d'humeur à lire et à écrire (surtout du yaoi). Et écrire directement sur mon laptop ça permet de ne pas avoir taper ce qu'on vient d'écrire. Dommage que je n'ai pas le wifi je pourrais en profiter pour lire et écrire des reviews à volonté. Je suis obligé d'enregistrer vite fait des fanfictions à lire pour pas que me mère me trouve devant l'ordi familial (qui fait un boucan d'enfer en plus). _Tu as bossé tes maths ? Il faut que tu te lèves plus tôt le matin. _Oui je sais, je suis passé en admission conditionnelle et mes notes de maths sont foireuses. Mais c'est mes derniers jours de vacances. Derniers jours de calvaire oui. En semaine d'école j'aurai le wifi et ma mère ne sera pas dans les parages. Je pourrai lire et reviewé en toute tranquillité. Vive l'école ! Vive les fanfictions !

**Manque**

Chapitre 2

POOV DUO

Pfiou ! Il allait enfin arriver à la planque. La prochaine fois il éviterait le survol des océans. Jouer les Robinsons Crusoë et faire une croisière en radeau c'était pas son truc. Pis pour trouver de la nourriture acceptable c'était pas vraiment ça (bah oui les pizzas ça pousse pas sur les cocotiers). Hmm. Un bon repas, un bon lit… Et revoir ses copains ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Quatre devait se ronger les sangs. Wufei aussi même si il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais. Trowa personne ne saurait mais Duo était sûr qu'il serait heureux de le savoir vivant. Heero… Heero lui sauterait dans les bras en lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué. Non, inutile de se faire des films idiots. Heero serait très satisfait de pouvoir améliorer les statistiques des prochaines missions et c'est tout. Il n'aurait pas une pensée pour le pauvre Duo qui se mourrait d'amour pour lui en secret. Ah non, pas mourrait il savait quand même garder un minimum de dignité. Bon aller on toque à la porte et tout redevient comme avant.

FIN POOV DUO

C'est ainsi que les autres pilotes apprirent que Duo était vivant et qu'il les attendait sagement (devrait en tout cas) à l'infirmerie, où Sally faisait un bilan de son état de santé. L'infirmerie fut donc envahit par quatre pilotes qui ne cachaient pas leur joie (enfin pour ceux qui en étaient capable) de retrouver leur ami vivant. Duo et Quatre tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Trowa affichait un mini-sourire et Wufei un immense. Et Heero… Heero regardait tout cela d'un œil impassible. Les retrouvailles furent néanmoins très chaleureuses et l'état de santé de Duo étant tout à fait convenable, il purent quitter l'infirmerie et fêter le retour de Duo autour d'un bon repas. Après quoi ils ne tardèrent pas trop à aller se coucher, Duo étant quelque peu fatigué. Duo rejoignit sa chambre où Heero l'avait précédé. A peine avait-il pénétré dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Son agresseur s'empara de sa bouche. Le temps de prendre conscience de la situation, Duo avait reconnu l'odeur d'Heero. L'attitude et le comportement d'Heero lui échappaient complètement, mais malgré son désir de ne se donner qu'à un Heero qui serait amoureux de lui, Duo se laissa emporter par le feu qu'éveillaient les caresses d'Heero. La porte fut refermée et ils rejoignirent le lit pour s'abandonner à leur passion. Après leur envol plutôt réussi vers le septième ciel, ils attendirent que leurs cœurs et leurs respirations reprennent un rythme plus normal. Duo avait réalisé un de ses rêves d'une manière plus que satisfaisante, mais l'absence d'un élément lui faisait craindre la suite.

Heero – Ce… c'était bien ?

Duo fut autant choqué par la question que par le ton craintif et l'attitude timide du soldat parfait, qui ne montrait plus la détermination et la fougue qui avaient dominé leurs ébats. Duo finit par répondre avec hésitation.

Duo – C'était… parfait. Surtout pour ma première fois. Tu es doué.

Duo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit regret à cette idée. Son glaçon était visiblement plus social qu'il ne paraissait et il devait avoir connu plus d'un homme vu son habilité. Restait à savoir si son comportement provenait d'un simple désir corporel ou de sentiments. Duo ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de n'avoir été qu'un corps. Tout à ses inquiétudes il failli ne pas entendre Heero.

Heero – Je suis content. J'avais peur de ne pas le faire correctement. C'est plus difficile à apprendre que l'informatique. Surtout seul mais je ne voyait pas à qui demander pour ce genre de choses. (c'est surtout qu'il n'avait pas osé )

Duo – Tu veux dire… que c'était ta première fois ?

Heero – Oui.

Duo – J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être parfait dans tout ce que tu décides de faire.

Heero - Gomen.

Duo – Eh c'était pas un reproche ! Je l'aime bien ta perfection, du moment qu'elle ne me reproche rien.

Heero – Pas ma faute si tu laisses traîner tes affaires partout. La chambre est un vrai bordel.

Duo – Je peux dormir dans une autre chambre si je te gène.

Heero – Non ! Tu peux laisser tes affaires traîner mais reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans une autre chambre même si on pouvait en avoir une chacun.

Duo – …Pourquoi ?

Heero – Je…

Duo lui caressa tendrement la joue pour l'encourager à parler.

Heero – Je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Je m'occuperai de toi, même si je ne sais pas très bien le faire. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à vivre avec toi.

Duo – Tu penses que tu arriveras à me supporter ?

Heero – C'est vrai que parfois tu es insupportable. Mais je t'aime aussi comme ça.

Duo – Tu … m'aimes ?

Heero – Oui.

Heureusement que Duo était tout ouïe. N'osant croire le murmure d'Heero, il resta un instant figé, avant de serrer Heero dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

Heero – …Duo ?

Duo – Bien sûr que je vais rester avec toi. Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne voudrais te quitter pour rien au monde.

Heero sourit en serrant Duo à son tour. Maintenant ils pourraient être heureux tous les deux jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Oui tout était parfait.

OWARI


End file.
